


You Make My Skin Tingle

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends Turned Lovers, Fade to black sex, Grinding, M/M, They're both of age, don't argue with me plebians, not graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: After five years of solid friendship, texting and good-natured competition, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin finally FINALLY started dating.





	

After five years of solid friendship, texting and good-natured competition, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin finally _finally_ started dating.

If you asked Victor and Yuuri, they’d say that they had seen it from the beginning, when they noticed Yuri slowly becoming hooked to his phone, Otabek’s face showing up on his screen at least once a day when they skyped. It was destined to happen sooner or later. They were perfect for each other.

If you asked Yuri, he’d probably screech and run from you, to be honest.

Dating Otabek wasn’t very different from being his best friend. They still texted throughout the day, usually starting with normal good morning’s and such. They still skyped and used Snapchat and made time to see each other.

The thing that was really different was the sexual aspect of it.

Don’t get Yuri wrong. Otabek Altin was a _god_ among men, with his strong jawline and cute slope to his nose and those muscles of his. Yuri wasn’t blind, he knew what it was to want his boyfriend.

He just wasn’t quite ready for the emotions that took hold of him when they decided to get sexy together.

A day with Otabek was still normal in his mind. He still sent him memes, and still took selfies with a stoic face over his shoulder and a hand on his waist. They still cheered each other on during their performances and sat silently next to each other in their losses- when there were few. He was used to feeling happy around Otabek, used to laughing and smiling more with the other man around.

He wasn’t used to unbridled lust and love, threatening to burst his chest open as whenever Otabek gave him a heated, low-lidded gaze.

No, that part of the relationship had completely taken him by surprise.

The first time Yuri and Otabek had slept together was a few months after they’d gotten together. Neither had wanted to necessarily rush the more intimate part of the relationship, but there had been the underlying current of sexual tension that had grown slowly between the two.

Yuri would probably never tell anyone, but he was relieved when Otabek kissed him one night, and asked if he was comfortable with taking it further. After a long discussion, the two of them decided the next night would be when they finally consummated that part of their relationship.

It was gentle; to be expected of Otabek, but not of Yuri. Slow kisses were given as clothes slowly slipped away, the bed sheets rumpled as the two men intertwined together on the bed. Otabek had lit candles on the dresser near them, like the romantic sap Yuri knew him to be. The warm gold glow cast shadows along the wall, shining over pale and tanned skin alike.

It was slow, with Yuri pressed into the mattress, his hands clenched in Otabek’s hair as he rode the even thrusts he was being given.  The pair traded soft kisses and breathless moans, Otabek moaning out how much he cherished Yuri. Yuri felt like his whole body had been on fire.

Yuri was sure that was the night that he realized that Otabek owned his heart.

Time went by after that and it was normal. Yuri was somewhat frustrated by it. His earth had stopped in that moment, but here he was, curled together as they watched a movie together on Otabek’s hotel bed after a practice together. Otabek’s arm was curled around his shoulders as the two of them relaxed against the headboard. He huffed his frustration, leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder. The older man looked down at him, his brown eyes shining in the dim television light.

“What is it, Yura?”

Yuri contemplated not telling him, just to spite both him and his actual self. But, in the end he turned in Otabek’s arms and stared at him head-on, his eyes narrowed. “Do you remember when we had sex?”

Otabek seemed momentarily taken aback, before he nodded. “I should hope so, Yura. That was one of the best nights of my life.”

Yuri felt his face heat up and screwed his mouth up into a sort of scowl to hide the embarrassment. “Then why is this so normal now?! Aren’t we supposed to be love-crazed like the Old Man and Piggy?”

Otabek stared at him for a few moments, his eyebrows furrowed. “Yuri, we are not Victor and Yuuri. Our relationship has different aspects than theirs. We love differently than they do.”

“I just-” Yuri dropped his head into the crook between Otabek’s neck and shoulder, his face hot with embarrassment. “I just don’t understand how to handle this.”

“Were you not comfortable after that?” Otabek asked, ever the gentleman. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Yuri protested, raising his head back up to shake his head viciously. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t think I understand how… how we went from normal to that night to normal again?”

Otabek let out a tiny laugh, the tone sort of exasperated. “Yura, that’s just the way that we love each other. There’s an easiness between us because we know each other so well.”

Yuri stared up into his brown eyes, cheeks still hot. He pressed a hand over Otabek’s chest, feeling his heart beat on his shoulder. “Show me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Most of the times Yuri and Otabek made love, it was slow and quiet. Something just for the two of them. Hushed whispers and moans, hands gently tugging on each other as they climbed the mountain to their release together.

Other times, when they haven’t seen each other in weeks because of their competitions, or when they’ve had the extremely rare fight, it was rough.

Like now.

“Beka,” Yuri moaned as Otabek pushed him up against the wall of their hotel room, their hips jolting together even as Yuri’s back straightened against the cold wallpaper. Otabek groaned in response, the sound of pleasure mixing into a sound of pain when Yuri bit at the bottom of his lip harshly. Yuri cooed out an apology, his tongue licking over the irritated skin as they slotted their mouths back together.

“God, Yura.” Otabek breathed out, his hand sliding down Yuri’s waist to cup his ass in his hand, squeezing and pulling Yuri’s hips in closer to his. He hissed at the hot friction and licked his way into Yuri’s mouth. “I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Yuri panted, pulling away to try and catch his breath. He tugged on Otabek’s hair, pulling him down to drag his teeth along his neck. The scrape of skin beneath his teeth had Yuri shivering and bucking his hips further against Otabek’s. “I- Otabek, I need you. _Please_.”

Otabek didn’t say anything back. He just crowded closer to Yuri, raking his fingers through Yuri’s gold blond hair, gripping it at the root. Yuri moaned at the tug and breathed hotly over Otabek’s cheek, his hands gripping his shoulders.

“Take it off,” he said frantically, fisting the fabric of Otabek’s shirt, crumpling it in his hands. “Please, Otabek, I need you oh my God.”

“Yura,” Otabek breathed, gripping Yuri’s thighs to pick him up, dragging him up the wall before lifting him fully into his arms. He spun on his heel, nearly tossing Yuri down onto the bed. He straddled him, crawling over him to stare into Yuri’s eyes.

“What?” Yuri asked, his eyes locked on Otabek’s. The man smiled down at him, his lips a dusky red from all the kissing they’d been doing.

“I love you, Yura.” Otabek grinned as the Russian flushed bright red, before a hand shot up to drag him down into a hot kiss. Otabek let his arms collapse until he was pressed against Yuri, pushing him further into the mattress.

“I love you, too,” came the breathless reply after they pulled apart, Yuri’s lips swollen a light pink. “But if you don’t get naked soon, we’re gonna have an issue.”

Yeah, Yuri hadn’t been quite ready for the feelings that came along with a sexual relationship with Otabek Altin.

But, you wouldn’t see him complaining anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
